


Only for You

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic School, First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank wanted to show the object of his affections how he felt and Billy deserved only the best.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for my lack of posting, especially of the Frankenbilly variety.

Frank tucked the bouquet of flowers close to his chest, dodging people as he hurried down the street. He was just glad the guy in charge of the flower stand didn’t notice when he swiped the cluster of roses setting on the edge of the stand. They were expensive, he knew that, and that was precisely why he wanted them. 

He did his best to keep the flowers in good shape as he made his way across town, cutting through alleys and behind buildings until he made it up to the side of the Catholic school. He wound around the back of the building and used the service entrance that people always forgot to lock, heading up the stairs three floors until he got to the roof. He knew before he stepped out into the afternoon light that there would be someone waiting for him. Frank hid the flowers behind his back as he walked out onto the rooftop.

“What took you so long?” Billy’s voice rang out from the other side of the room. Frank’s best friend was perched on the roof ledge, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. He’d gotten into the habit a while ago and the rooftop had been a place for them to hang out even before then, so he just came up here even more, knowing that the nuns would never catch him. 

“Sorry, I took a bit of a detour.” In truth, Frank had gotten sidetracked when he saw the flowers and he had spent a bit of time trying to pick which ones he wanted and to make sure he didn’t get caught. 

Billy rolled his eyes, huffing a laugh. “Of course you did.” 

Frank walked across the space and over to Billy, still hiding the flowers behind his back. Billy raised an eyebrow, head tilting to one side. “What’s with you?”

Frank bit his lip, suddenly feeling very small. What if Billy didn’t like them? What if he thought this token of affection was stupid? 

“You’re hiding something, aren’t you?” Billy asked, taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out a puff of smoke. 

Frank ducked his head before giving a nod. “I uh, I got you something.”

Billy blinked in surprise, taking a long drag off his cigarette before stubbing it out the concrete next to him. “Show me.” He requested, smoke trailing from his lips. 

Frank hesitated for a second more before bringing the flowers out from behind his back. He offered them to Billy, his cheeks burning just a little. “I saw them and I know you like expensive things and you deserve expensive things so I got these for you.”

Billy’s expression gave little away but he did reach to take the flowers from Frank, bowing his head to give them a smell, though roses didn’t have much scent. He reached a hand up to touch the red petals, his movements almost gentle. “They’re beautiful.” He murmured softly. Frank watched in slight amazement as a small smile spread over Billy’s face, his features warming. That ache, that feeling of affection that he was so familiar with by now, bloomed in his chest. Nobody made him feel like that but Billy. 

“They’re as beautiful as you,” Frank said earnestly, coming to sit down next to Billy.

Billy turned his body toward him, setting the flowers down carefully in his lap. “You really think that about me, Frankie?”

“I’ve always thought that about you,” Frank admitted, offering a smile of his own. He relished this moment, relished seeing Billy’s almost soft expression, something that was exceptionally rare for the other boy. 

Billy’s smile grew a bit more at that and Frank felt his heart jump in his chest. He’d never met someone so beautiful in his entire life. It took the breath from his lungs and made him want things he never would’ve otherwise thought of. Billy was a creature unlike anything else on this earth and Frank was sure of that deep down in his bones.

At that moment, Billy was surprised by the fierce wanting engulfing him like a rogue wave. He usually didn’t have much to feel about anybody. Yeah, he’d messed around with a few people but that was all it was, messing around and nothing else. This feeling inside made him want to mess around with Frank and a hell of a lot more. It was both thrilling and a bit frightening at the same time. But Billy was never one to back down from anything, and he faced this feeling head-on, deciding to do something about it. So, before he could think better of it, he grabbed hold of Frank’s shirt and pulled him in close, kissing the other boy like the world was about to end.

Frank melted against him, his entire body humming with excitement and adrenaline. Billy’s lips were soft and felt perfect against his own and Frank felt a spike of arousal deep inside when Billy’s tongue teased his lips. The other boy tasted like smoke with a hint of the coffee he was constantly sipping. It was an intoxicating combination. 

When they parted, neither went far, instead leaning into each other. Both boys couldn’t hide their smiles. Frank felt like his heart just might burst from his chest. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. 

“You’re such a sap, Frankie.” Billy teased, pressing a kiss to that big nose.

“Shut up, Bill.” But Frank’s smile only grew. 

As Billy lit up another cigarette, he was careful to lay the flowers where they wouldn’t be spoiled. He then took Frank’s hand, and together the two boys watched the sun go down over the city, pressing close together when the night turned cold. 

That night, as Frank was nearly asleep, he felt someone nudge him and was met with dark eyes reflecting in the moonlight. He moved over wordlessly and the boys spent the first of many nights together sharing the same bed. Frank had never slept so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
